fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archetype
An Archetype refers to established concepts or roles (usually of characters) that can be clearly observed and elaborated upon when looking at patterns throughout the Fire Emblem series. The long-running Fire Emblem series often recycles certain concepts and roles for various characters across many different games. The commonly cited character archetypes, listed here, are a purely fan-made construction and have no official backing. As such, some fans are critical of their legitimacy and the way some archetypes are designed or how characters are assigned to various archetypes (usually, but not always based primarily on appearances and stats). However, it is interesting to observe the many trends followed throughout in the series. It would appear that the designers have their own set of official archetypes, which could very well differ from the fan ones. For instance, they describe Titania as a Jagen, while fans usually call her an Oifey. The following is a list and description of each archetype. Keep in mind that this list is incomplete, and is still undergoing research and ongoing legitimization, and may change in light of future releases or new information. The wiki also has a dedicated sub-page dedicated to disputed and rejected candidates for the page. As such, please refer to this page before adding any members to an archetype seen below. Jagen Pure Jagen Notable Pure Jagens are: *Jagen (FE1/11) *Arran (FE3/12) *Eyvel and Dagdar (FE5) *Marcus (FE6) *Ward (BS) *Gunter (FE14 Revelation) Oifey Notable Oifeys are: *Oifey (FE4) *Raffin (TS) *Marcus (FE7) *Seth (FE8) *Titania (FE9) *Sothe (FE10) *Frederick (FE13) *Felicia and Jakob (FE14*) *Felicia and Jakob are Oifeys depending on the Fates Avatar's gender. If male, Felicia is the Oifey while Jakob is not. If female, Jakob is the Oifey while Felicia is not. Cain and Abel Notable Cain/Abel duos are: *Cain and Abel (FE1/11/TMS♯FE) *Luke and Roderick (FE3/12) *Naoise and Alec (FE4) *Alva and Cain (FE5) *Kreiss and Arkis (TS) *Alen and Lance (FE6) *Kent and Sain (FE7) *Forde and Kyle (FE8) *Kieran and Oscar (FE9) *Leon and Adel (BS) *Sully and Stahl (FE13) *Saizo and Kaze (FE14) *Lukas and Forsyth (FE15) *Mae and Boey (FE15) *Touma Akagi and Riku Suzumoto (TMS♯FE, storywise only) Ogma Notable Ogmas are: *Ogma (FE1/3/11/12) *Saber (FE2/15) *Chulainn (FE4) *Dieck (FE6) *Gerik (FE8) *Gregor (FE13) Merric Notable Merrics are: *Merric (FE1/3/11/12) *Boey (FE2/15) *Arthur/Amid (FE4) *Asbel (FE5) *Maruju (TS) *Erk (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Soren (FE9) *Aegina (BS) *Hayato (FE14) Linde * Linde (FE1/3/11/12) * Delthea (FE2/15 Alm's Route) * Tine/Linda (FE4) * Miranda (FE5) * Lilina (FE6) * Nino (FE7) * Lute (FE8) * Sanaki (FE10) * Orochi (FE14) Bord and Cord Notable Bord/Cord duos are: *Bord and Cord (FE1/11/12/TMS♯FE) *Halvan and Orsin (FE5) *Wade and Lot (FE6) *Dorcas and Bartre (FE7) *Garcia and Ross (FE8) Navarre Notable Navarres are: *Navarre (FE1/3/11/12/TMS♯FE) *Deen (FE2/15) *Samuel (FE3/12) *Ayra (FE4)* *Shiva (FE5) *Vega (TS) *Rutger (FE6) *Guy (FE7) *Joshua and Marisa (FE8) *Zihark (FE9) *Yashiro Tsurugi (TMS♯FE) *''Ayra is unique because she has the Astra skill, since critical rates are not present in ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gotoh Notable Gotohs are: *Gotoh (FE1/11) *Mycen (FE2/15, Alm's Route) *Galzus and Ced (FE5) *Alfred (TS) *Karel (FE6) *Athos (FE7) *Giffca, Naesala, and Tibarn (FE9/10)* *Lanette (BS) *Black Knight (FE10 Part 1) *Caineghis and Giffca (FE10) *Nagi (FE11/12)* *Basilio and Flavia (FE13) *In FE9, the player must choose among Naesala, Tibarn, and Giffca for use in the final chapter. *In FE11, Gotoh only joins if Nagi was not recruited. Lena Notable Lenas are: *Lena (FE1/11) *Silque (FE2/15) *Edain (FE4) *Safy (FE5) *Enteh (TS) *Elen (FE6) *Serra (FE7) *Natasha (FE8) *Izerna (BS) *Laura (FE10) Maria *Maria (FE1/11) *Yuliya (FE3/12) *Ethlyn and Lachesis (FE4) *Tina (FE5) *Clarine (FE6) *Priscilla (FE7) *L'arachel (FE8) *Mist (FE9) *Maribelle (FE13) *Elise (FE14 Revelation) Whitewings Notable Trios are: *Palla, Catria, and Est (FE1/2/3/11/12/15/TMS♯FE) *Vampa, Fetra, and Eliu (FE4, Enemy Only) *Meng, Maybell, and Bleg (FE4, Enemy Only) *Verna, Mahter, and Frau (TS) *Juno, Thea, and Shanna (FE6) *Fiora, Farina, and Florina (FE7) *Syrene, Vanessa, and Tana (FE8) *Tanith, Elincia, and Marcia (FE9) *Sigrun, Tanith, Marcia, and Elincia (FE10) Est Notable Ests are: *Est (FE1/2*/3/11/12/15*) *Jesse (FE2/15) (Celica's Route) *Delthea (FE2/15) (Alm's Route) *Coirpre/Charlot (FE4) *Miranda and Sara (FE5) *Rina (TS) *Sophia and Zeiss (FE6) *Nino (FE7) *Elincia (FE9) *Pelleas and Kurthnaga (FE10) *In Gaiden and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Est is recruited on Celica's route. Rudolf Notable Rudolfs are: *Rudolf (FE2/15) *Hardin (FE3/12) *Arvis (FE4, second generation) *Raydrik (FE5) *Zephiel (FE6) *Vigarde (FE8) *Ashnard (FE9) *Walhart (FE13) *Garon (FE14) *Surtr (FEH) Gharnef Notable Gharnefs include: *Gharnef (FE1/3/11/12/TMS♯FE) *Jedah (FE2/15) *Manfroy (FE4) *Veld (FE5) *Gwenchaos (TS) *Nergal (FE7) *Lyon (FE8) *Sephiran (FE9/10) *Validar (FE13) *Yatsufusa Hatanaka (TMS♯FE) *Iago (FE14) Camus *Camus (FE1/11) *Eldigan (FE4 First Generation) *Ishtar (FE4 Second Generation) *Reinhardt (FE5) *Ernst (TS) *Murdock, Brunya, and Galle (FE6) *Selena (FE8) *Shiharam and Bryce (FE9) *Levail (FE10) *Xander (FE14, Birthright) Michalis *Michalis (FE1/11) *Desaix (FE2/15) *Travant (FE4) *Kempf (FE5) *Narcian (FE6) *Darin (FE7) *Caellach (FE8) *Lekain (FE10) *Gangrel (FE13) *Hans and Kotaro (FE14) Julian *Julian (FE1/3/11/12) *Dew (FE4, first generation) *Patty/Daisy (FE4, second generation) *Lifis (FE5) *Matthew (FE7) Jeorge *Jeorge (FE1/3/11/12) *Lewyn (FE4) *Samson (TS) *Elffin (FE6) *Nils and Ninian (FE7) *Joshua and L'Arachel (FE8) *Kurthnaga (FE10) *Virion and Lucina (FE13) *Conrad (FE15, Celica's route) Minerva Notable Minervas are: *Minerva (FE1/11) *Altena (FE4) *Melady and Zeiss (FE6) *Heath and Vaida (FE7) *Cormag (FE8) *Jill (FE9/10) *Haar (FE9) *Camilla (FE14, Revelation) Lorenz Notable Lorenzs are: *Lorenz (FE1/11) *Zeke (FE2/15) *Sheena (FE3/12) *Hannibal (FE4) *Xavier (FE5) *Douglas (FE6) *Duessel (FE8) *Tauroneo (FE9) *Wolf (FE12) Beowolf Notable Beowolfs are: *Beowolf (FE4) *Hugh (FE6) *Farina (FE7) *Rennac (FE8)* *Volke (FE9/10) *Sedy (BS) *While he can be recruited by paying him an amount of gold he can also be recruited for free by having a certain unit talk to him. Arran and Samson *Arran and Samson (FE1/11) *Sonya and Deen (FE2/15) *Iuchar and Iucharba (FE4) *Olwen and Ilios (FE5) *Amalda and Conomor (FE5) *Saias and Ced (FE5) *Narron, Ruka, Lee, Ezekiel and Lionel (TRS, two can be recruited) *Echidna and Bartre (FE6) *Larum and Elffin (FE6) *Juno and Dayan (FE6) *Wallace and Geitz (FE7) *Karel and Harken (FE7) *Ena and Nasir (FE9) *Tibarn, Giffca, and Naesala (FE9) *Dalen and Gyral (FE13)* '*'While neither character joins the player's army, the player chooses which of the two to side with in the paralogue they appear in. The character chosen fights alongside the player's army as an Other Unit while the other character becomes the boss of the paralogue. Bandit Twins The Bandit Twins are *Maggie and Rose (FE6) *Paul and Jasmine (FE7) *Pain and Agony (FE10) *Vincent and Victor (FE13) *Lloyd and Llewelyn (FE14) Lloyd and Llewelyn are the only two to be playable. Wendell *Wendell (FE1/3/11/12) *Nomah (FE2/15) *Claud (FE4) *Ced (FE5) *Lee (TS) *Pent (FE7) *Saleh (FE8) Malledus *Malledus (FE1/11) *Jagen (FE3/12) *Oifey (FE4, first generation) *Lewyn (FE4, second generation) *August and Dorias (FE5) *Eugen (TS) *Merlinus and Elffin (FE6) *Soren and Titania (FE9/10) *Avatar (FE13) *Maiko Shimazaki (TMS♯FE) Kliff *Kliff (FE2/15) *Ross (FE8) *Donnel (FE13) *Mozu (FE14) *Faye (FE15) Gazzak *Gazzak of the Galder Pirates (FE1/FE3/FE11) *Gerrard of the Verdane Kingdom (FE4) *Damas of the Bolm Mountain bandits (FE6) *Batta of the Ganelon Bandits (FE7) *Bazba of Bazba's Bandits (FE8) *Zawana of Ikanau's bandits (FE9) *Pugo of Pugo's bandits (FE10) *Garrick of the Plegian Bandits (FE13/TMS♯FE) *Bandit Head of the Grieth's pirates (FE15) Hardin *Hardin (FE3/12) *Julius (FE4) *Lyon (FE8) *Garon (FE14) *Takumi (FE14 Conquest) *Darios (FEW) Cornelius *Cornelius (FE1/FE11) *Sigurd and Deirdre (FE4 Second Generation) *Quan and Ethlyn (FE5) *Hector (FE6) *Elbert (FE7) *Fado (FE8) *Greil and Ramon (FE9) *Emmeryn (FE13) *Mikoto (FE14) * Category:Terms